Painful Perfections
by lemonrocker
Summary: Two people with different family has the same fate. Connected by a thin line of duty they will set out on a journey to defeat the evil while finding along the way love. Warnings: Rape Abuse Slash Incest.
1. Chapter 1 Alone but Together

**Painful Perfection **

**By lemonrocker **

**Disclaimer: The older I get, the lessons I learn I don't own Harry Potter, Lawyers go burn. Like its put in the rhyme I don't own Harry Potter never did never will.**

**Warning: Abuse, Rape, incest, slash, prostitution, violence, **

**Summary: Two people with different family has the same fate. Connected by a thin line of blood reletions they will set out on a journey to defeat the evil while finding along the way love. **

**A/n: Okay here some things to know one:Voldemort doesn't exsist in my story the great evil is some one else who killed Harry's Parents. Sirius is alive. Thats it I think.**

Chapter One: Alone but Together.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

June 22.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

She laid one hand one her bruised son. She hated to see him like this but she knew better then to stand up against her husband. She had called in reinforcements to take him away. He was not going to be happy. Not really but she was not very happy either but it had to be done. She heard noises downstairs and left her son's room. She traveled downstairs and saw her drunken husband walk in.

"Where is he?" He asked in his drunken stupor. He started walking up the stairs when Narcissa yelled

"No just leave him alone! Stop abusing my baby!" Lucius looked at his beautiful wife.

"What the hell did you say?" He asked sternly

"I said Leave. My. Son. Alone." She empathized on every word. Lucius slowly made his way to her and towered above her. He lifted one hand making her flinch in fear. He slowly caressed the skin of her cheek then raised his hand and slapped her.

"Don't ever tell me what to do you bitch!" He yelled then left upstairs.

Lucius opened his Son's door and walked into his room. He saw Draco lying on his bed asleep. He walked up to the bed and sat down which woke him up.

Draco whimpered at the sight of his father

"Shh Draco be quiet." Lucius said while rubbing Draco's thigh.

"Stop please." Draco pleaded while trying to move his father's hand. Lucius got angered

"Don't you try to tell me what to fucking do!" Lucius yelled.

"Sorry." Draco whispered softly

"A Malfoy does not say sorry you idiot!" He yelled causing Draco to whimper softly. He raised his hand and slapped. Draco closed his eyes. Lucius grabbed him outta bed

and onto the floor by his hair.

"You think your all that you fucking brat but your not! You are just like you good-for-nothing mother!" with that last word Lucius delivered a swift kick to his son chest. Lucius grabbed Draco by his hair and pulled him up to eye view before pushing him back down. Draco felt tears sting his eyes but he would never let them fall. he turned his head away so his father wouldn't see them.

"You think you so fucking better but in truth I would rather have a fucking mudblood as my family! You fucking imbecile!" Lucius delivered another swift kick to Draco's chest causing Draco to cough up blood and saliva.

"Weakling! Brat! I swear I doubt you're actually my fucking Child! Your mother probably had a fucking affair!" Another kick to Draco this time it was his head before retiring downstairs. Draco stayed on the floor in case he came back but then again he always comes back and takes what he wants. Draco, after twenty odd minutes, got up from the floor. He walked over to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. He saw he only had a split lip and a few bruises on his skin. 'He will be back you know it he would never leave so little bruises on you. Just then he heard footsteps coming near. He quickly jumped into bed and covered himself. The door opened and in step his father. Lucius stepped closer to his son's bed and saw him "sleeping"

"Son I know you're up. Your breathing pattern is normal for somebody whose up not asleep." Lucius said. Draco said nothing back.

"Tsk tsk tsk. You have grown a bad very attitude. You're going to need to be taught a lesson." Lucius said while moving closer to Dracos' bed. Draco closed his eyes as he felt his father's arm on his leg yet again. This had been happening for about ten years now and nothing could be done about it. He felt his father move his hand to his waist and pull down his boxer shorts. And repeated it on him self. He felt his father straddle his sides and forcefully enter him. Draco cried out in pain as he entered. Lucius thrust hard and felt himself release after awhile. He got up and got dressed and left the room saying "You need to learn respect for your elders or else." Draco quickly got up and ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. He felt so disgusting after his father got through with him. After he had empty his stomach he stripped his bed of the previous sheets and put on new ones. He changed every single thing that his father touched, before jumping into a bath. He quickly grabbed the sponge and tried to scrub the stench of his father off of him. It hurt like hell but he had to if he didn't he was forced to smell like his disgusting father.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

The next day

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Narcissa sat at the dining room table writing a note to somebody that could actually help her son. The family she left behind filled with goody-tooshoes.

She wrote saying she wanted to see them and she set a date she knew she wouldn't be home. And maybe, just maybe they would be able to save her baby. As much as she would love to she knew if she left her husband something bad would happen to her baby. Narcissa hoped that they would be able to save her baby. Narcissa called her pet owl, Jeyle and sent the note hoping it made it to them.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

At the order

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

"Tonks sweety you got a note!" Molly Weasley yelled to the woman asleep on the couch. Tonks softly stirred.

"Uh mmmmmhhhh whodunesentit?" Tonks said softly.

"Uh it doesn't say. Actually it only says its to you." Molly replied.

"Mmmmhhhh" She said angerly before gettin up. She grabbed the note from Molly and opened it. It read:

Dear sweet Nymphadora,

This is you Aunt Narcissa. I have realized that I have not seen you or Sirius in almost what seems forever. i wish that you will come visit me. You know where I live and like I said before I would love for you guys to come visit. Please visit. It would make me and Draco very happy to see you.

Love you Aunt.

Tonks jumped up from the couch and ran to the kitchen.

"Wheres' Sirius" She asked quickly.

"Well dear he is in Harry's room. Hasn't moved since Remus brought him in all hurt." Molly said.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

About two days ago in the muggle world

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Remus walked up to the house on privet drive. He was about to knock when he heard glass breaking. He quickly opened the door and found Harry lying on the floor bleeding and Vernon standing above him with his hands raised ready to strike Harry. Remus raised his wand and said 'Aclaremo' making Vernon fly back. Remus ran up to Harry.

"Harry!? Harry Ohmygosh!" Remus yelled before turning his eyes on Vernon.

"What the hell are you doing! Who do you think you are!? You bastard!" Lupin yelled raising his wand to throw him further back "Aclaremo!" Throwing him across the room. He ran back to Harry and Apparated outta there. He apparated into an empty room and laid Harry on the bed. "Molly Get Severus and Dumbledore! Its Harry he is injured hurry!" He yelled. Snape and the headmaster ran to the room and Dumbledore asked for someone to hurry and go get poppy. Poppy arrived very quickly and got to work. Harry had cuts and bruises all over his arms and legs. Lacerations and welts. He had bumps on his head. Handprints all over his body and so on. Harry luckily was unconscious at the moment so she wouldn't hafta worry about hurting him any worse. She ran her hands to the most serious of his cuts and used the healing spell on it. After about twenty odd minutes she was almost done. She didn't like the looks of the boy and what had been done to him. She left the room quietly and went to the kitchen.

"He had bruises and he-he was injured badly. I've taken care of them and I want him to rest. That means no questioning him got it?" Poppy said.

"Yes yes Poppy we got it. No questioning the young mister Potter til you tell us other wise." Dumbledore. Poppy nodded then said something very quietly

"Sir I think he was raped." She left a surprised Dumbledore and Professor Snape.

"D-Do y-y-you think w-what she said is-is true?" Snape asked quietly.

"I have no idea. Only Harry in time can answer that question." Dumbledore said while staring out the window.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

The next day

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Harry still hadn't woken up. Sirius sat by his side all night. Dumbledore walked in the room and saw Harry lying unconscious in bed. He felt like it was his fault. He should've listen to what Harry was saying maybe this wouldn't have happened. Dumbledore sighed and left without even saying anything. The whole house was deathly quiet. Molly was working quietly in the kitchen when she heard noises behind her and saw Tonks.

"Hey Sweety are you okay?" Molly asked the tired looking Auror.

"Yeah thanks its just doing this job is very hard but I love it!" She said enthusasticly. "Oh by the way, Hows Harry?" Molly nodded and said

"Well he is getting better but he has yet to wake up. He is going to wake up don't worry." Molly said.

"I know but still I feel as if we had check up on him more this never would've happened. We should've took better care of him." She said sadly. Tonks stood still for a moment before asking "Where's Sirius?"

"Oh in Harry's room. Has been all night." Molly replied. Tonks nodded then headed off down the hallway to the stairs. She opened the door of Harry's room and entered.

"Siri Are you okay?" Tonks asked her cousin. Sirius looked up from Harry's bed, he smiled sadly.

"Hey little girl. Whats'ya doing here?" Siri asked.

"Well I'm visiting Harry and His deranged godfather." She said lightly

Sirius smiled again. Sirius looked old and tired. He hadn't gotten any sleep since they brought Harry to the Order. Sirius had bags under his eyes and he was pale.

"Siri are you okay?" Tonks asked worried about her cousin. "You don't look the greatest."

"Yeah I know but I'm worried about Harry. You know if I just took care of him like I promised James and Lily none of this would've happened." Was the reply she heard. She closed her eyes, Man was she tired.

"You know Siri none of this was your fault. You didn't do any of this." Tonks said. Sirius looked up at her and said

"No I didn't do this but I should've known or did something."

Tonks sighed "You can't hear the screams of the quiet" Sirius sighed and looked back at Harry.

"I know and thats what kills me the most." Sirius smiled and got up from his chair and walked out the door. Tonks followed him out the door and to the kitchen.

"Is it okay if I stay here for a bit?" Tonks asked.

"Of course stay as long as you do know where your room is right?" Sirius said. Tonks smiled and left. She traveled past Harry's room and went up the stairs and to the left. She opened the door to her room and walked over to the bed. She set her stuff on the bed and walked over to the window to look outside it. Tonks smiled at the sun setting. 'I wish I was here when they brought Harry. I might've been able to help.'

'Or you could've been more of a nuisance.' she thought to herself

"Oh poor Harry." She mumbled. She walked back to her stuff and started to unpack. She turned her head towards the door hoping to the Powers-that-be someone would come in and say Harry was going to be okay though she knew nobody was.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Tuesday, June 22.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Molly was working in the kitchen when she heard a pecking sound. She walked over to the window and opened it. An owl flew in and settled on the table.

"And who are you, pretty bird." Molly said under her breath. She looked at the note tied to the bird's leg. She undid the note and Read the name on the name. Tonks. She hurried out to Tonks room only to find her stuff askew on the bed and Tonks sleeping on the couch.

"Tonks sweety you got a note!" Molly Weasley yelled to the woman asleep on the couch. Tonks softly stirred.

"Uh mmmmmhhhh whodunesentit?" Tonks said softly.

"Uh it doesn't say. Actually it only says its to you." Molly replied.

"Mmmmhhhh" She said angerly before gettin up. She grabbed the note from Molly and opened it. It read:

Dear sweet Nymphadora,

This is your Aunt Narcissa. I have realized that I have not seen you or Sirius in almost what seems forever. i wish that you will come visit me. You know where I live and like I said before I would love for you guys to come visit. Please visit. It would make me and Draco very happy to see you.

Love you Aunt.

Tonks jumped up from the couch and ran to the kitchen.

"Where's Sirius" She asked quickly.

"Well dear he is in Harry's room. Hasn't moved since Remus brought him in all hurt." Molly said.

"I know but still this note is very important. Its' from someone we haven't heard from in a long time. Stretch the long." Tonks said.

"Well deary like I said you're just gonna hafta check Harry's room." Molly said before returning to her work. Tonks walked down the corridor to Harry's room when she heard Sirius yelling "He's up! Harry's up!" She ran up to the door and looked inside. She heard Molly, and everyone else running to the room. Harry was trying to sitting up on the bed.

"No don't sit. Just lay down, you were hurt very bad." Sirius said. Snape walked in the room swiftly and walked over to Harry.

"Here drink this." He said while handing him an orange-pink potion. Harry looked at the potion then looked at the man who gave it to him and raised his eyebrows "Its not

poisoned." Snape murmured. Harry tipped the potion at his lips and swallowed it in one gulp.

"That taste disgusting. What is it?" Harry asked

"Healing potion." Snape said before walking out the door.

"Well that was rude. Where am I." Harry said softly.

"Well you are at The Order's headquarter. Remus found you hurt, so he brought you here and then Poppy healed your main life threating wounds. But what I wanna know is what happened?" Sirius asked causing Harry to turn away in shame.

"I don't want to talk about it. Not now." Harry said

"Har-" Sirius was cut off by Molly saying

"Okay dear. Do you want anything to eat?" Molly asked

"Um sure." Harry answered unsure of what to say. Molly bustled outta the room all the way to the kitchen.

"What day is it?" Harry asked uncertain of wanting the answer.

"Don't worry you have only unconscious for two days." Hermione said moving from the back to the front. Harry smiled at his best friend. In truth she was the one person he missed the most. Hearing her talk on and on about passing school. It made him laugh.

"Hiya 'Mione whats' happenin'" He asked. Hermione smiled and hugged him

"Oh Harry, I was so worried about you." She said wiping silver tears from her eyes. "Any way Harry, guess what?"

"What?" He asked

"I passed my O.W.L.S!" She said enthusatically.

"Oh how...good." Harry said akwardly. She nodded.

"Mione don't bug the guy about those stupid exams." He heard someone say.

"Ronald those exams aren't stupid and just because you nearly failed doesn't mean anything." Hermione said shaking her head. Ron frowned at her and stuck out his tongue. "Ronald don't be so childish." She said.

"Hiya Harry are you doing okay mate?" Ron asked. Harry smiled and said

"Yeah. I think."

Molly walked in the room holding a tray filled with food.

"Harry dear I hope you are able to eat all this. Well you don't need to eat all of it just most or some. Get better dear." Molly said. Nearly everybody had already left the room beside Tonks, Sirius, Ronald, Hermione, Lupin and Hedwig. Molly left the room to leave them alone.

"So whats' going on?" Harry said to fill the silence.

"Nothing much. You?" Ron said.

"Same." Harry answered. "Is there anyway we could walk around the grounds or something?"

"Sure that would be great. Can you even move?" Ron said

"I'm not sure. I think I can but I'm not really that sure." Harry said truthfully. Harry removed the blankets and swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

"Okay I can move. Thats great!" Harry said before getting up all the way.

"Siri could I maybe speak to you for a bit?" Tonks said

"Um sure. You guys go ahead I'll be outside in a minute." Sirius said before turning his head to look at Tonks. "What is it?"

"I got a letter from Aunt Cissa. She wants to see both of us." Tonks said quickly

"What!? And you think I wanna go see her. Her husband works in the minstry. I hate those people!" Sirius said.

"Siri! Come on it will be for only one afternoon! I'm going you can't leave me alone!" Tonks said loudly.

"Tonks I will not go when Harry needs me a lot more then they do! Remember they kicked us out! I'm not going back!" Sirius yelled

"Siri! You are going even if I hafta pull you there! They want to see us and we are going!" Tonks screamed before slamming the door leaving Sirius there to comtemplate what she had said.

"Gosh why'd I hafta have a fucked up family? I don't even know what the hell to wear there." Sirius murmered. Sirius stood there for a minute before opening the door and leaving the room empty.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Tuesday June 22

At the Malfoy Manor

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

Draco laid his head down on his pillow so he could maybe get some sleep. He wasn't able to all last night or the night before that. His father gave him an 'Off-The-Record Job' If you could call it that. Basically his father sold his son's body to many people for a price.

'Yay' thought Draco 'I'm a whore.' Draco had nothing to do today because his father was actually working. Draco's mom was with her friends and He was trying to sleep. Not that it was working much but who was he to complain. Draco stayed laying down for about twenty minutes before he got up and took a shower. Ten minutes later Draco stepped outta the shower warm water dripping down his backside. He wrapped at green towel around his scarred frontside. Draco pulled a hand through his soaked wet silver-blonde hair. He closed his eyes and yawned. The blonde boy opened his stormy grey eyes and looked out his window before walking over to his dresser and picked out a long sleeve t-shirt that wasnt'; to baggy and a pair of tight blue jeans. Draco hurried downstairs and made himself some lunch before hurrying himself outside to the gardens. There was a great place to sit and mediate outside in the garden. Draco sat down on the green grass and folded is legs before closing his eyes to think. He moved his hand to touch the ground while still having his eyes closed and pulled the grass softly. Draco opened his eyes and swiftly turned around to see a house-elf.

"What is it?" He asked with a sneer.

"Our master is home. He wishes to talk to you about your behaviour." The elf said

"What!? My father isn't supposed to be here yet! I thought he was supposed to be working today!" Draco yelled.

"He was but he is home for lunch." The elf said before leaving. Draco pushed himself up and slowly walked to the foyer and saw his father standing there with an angry expression on his face.

"Sir" Draco said while bowing. His silver-blonde hair fell in front of is face and covered his eyes.

"Boy I have a friend who wants to 'meet' you. He will be here in a week. He is coming from a very promient family. So no willy-nilly crap got it?" Lucius asked with much venom in his voice.

"Yes Sir. No disbehaving SIr. Promise Sir." Draco said quietly.

"Good. Now I have to get back to the Minstry before somebody notices I'm gone." Lucius said before apparting outta there. Draco sighed the minute his father left and stood up straight.

'Great whored off to another one of Father's friends. God I wish I could run away but I know if I do I will suffer so much pain it will make every 'punishment' look like a pin prick. Draco moved his lithe body to the living room and sat down on the couch.

He slouched into the couch until he heard the door slam and his mother's voice.

"Dray baby! Are you home!?" She yelled. "In here mother." Draco said loudly. His mother walked through the door. Her almost white hair moved along with the the movement of her lithe body. Her silver skirt flowing and her blue top stuck to her body.

"Baby. Darling how are you?" She asked with a drawl

"Mother I am fine for he is not here." Draco said

"Good if you need me I will be out some more. Visiting Professor Snape. Just Floo." She said setting four bags down next to the couch and leaning over to kiss him on the forehead.

"Okay Mom. Promise" Draco said while smiling. Draco watched as his mother leave the house before running upstairs to his 'office'. Draco moved to sit on the bed. Draco had to complete this job or else Lucius would beat him merciless. Twenty minutes of Draco sitting there on the bed had just passed when a middle aged man walked into the room. The man had short brown hair and was wearing a dark blue suit. He walked towards the bed and sat down next to Draco. Draco bit his lip and tried to smile. The man in the suit leaned over and moved to kiss him. Draco moved back outta habit. The man pulled Draco back and forced a kiss on his lips. Draco tried to push his hands off him but the man was much stronger then him. The man hands traveled to Draco's pants and unbuckled them. Draco moved to stop him but the man pulled out his wand and whisphered a spell. It caused Draco's arms to stop moving.

"What did you do to me?" Draco snarled

The man slapped his face "Watch your tone with me, you slut." Draco winced at the touch of the man running his cold fingertips down his body. The man moved his hands back to Draco's pants and slowly pulled the useless pair of pants down to Draco ankles.

"Please don't." Draco whimpered. Draco felt the man touch the top of his boxer.

"Aww the tough wittle boy becwomes a big baby. Are wou scward? I promise this will hurt." The man taunted. Draco spitted in his face causing the man to backhand him. Draco tasted blood in his mouth.

"Who the hell do you think you are!?" The man yelled.

"I'm the person your screwing even though you're married." Draco said in a matter-of-factly voice. Another slap to his face.

"No your nothing! Your a whore! Thats what you are. Your nothing but an object anybody can screw with! You're a tool!" The man yelled landing a fist in Draco's stomach. Draco moaned.

"If I'm a tool then what are you?" Draco said blood dripping down his chin. The man narrowed his eyes

"I'm the one who's gonna kill you one day." With that the man pulled down Draco's boxer's and his own pant's. The man forcefully entered Draco roughly causing Draco to scream out with every thrust.

"How" thrust "Do" thrust "You" thrust "Like" thrust "This" thrust "You" thrust "Whore?!" thrust. The man asked. "Do" thrust "you" thrust "like" thrust "this?" thrust. "of" thrust "Course" thrust "you" thrust "do" thrust "you" thrust "are" thrust "nothing" thrust "but" thrust "a" thrust "whore!" the final thrust came and the man shuddered and his cum went into Draco. The man got up and got dressed before pulling Draco outta bed by his hair and kicking him in the stomach.

"I'm going to have a chat with your father about your language to your clientele." The man said before leaving. Draco curled his body into a ball. He was in pain. His body ached and later on today it would be more agony. His father was going to punish him dearly. Draco closed his eyes and tried to sleep. Draco awoke about two hours later.

"Draco! Get your ass down here NOW!" Lucius. Draco staggered to get up from the bed. He slowly pulled on his clothing and left the room. Draco walked down the steps and found his father standing at the bottom.

"Father. What a wonderful suprise. What are you doing here so early?" Draco said with fake sweetness.

"Cut the bullcrap! I know what you did." Lucius snapped

"Oh, What did I do?" Draco feigned innocent

"You insolent brat! How dare you lie directly to my face! You almost denied a customer. Do you know how bad that makes me look?" Lucius sneered

"Father are you accusing me of stopping a grown older married male from raping me. Why would do that?" Draco said rolling his eyes. Lucius stepped closer to Draco

"Don't you dare act all superior to me. I own you You are bought and paid for. You are nothing more than a prostitiute." Lucius growled. Draco bowed again.

"Sorry Sir. I will watch my mouth for now on." He said. Lucius straightened out his coat.

"You will be punished for you behavior. It was rude and disrespectful." Lucius said

'Rude and disrespectful. You are rude and disrespectful. You treat me as if I'm not human. You're rude and a jerk!' Draco thought.

"Yes father. Of course Father." Draco smiled sweetly. Lucius moved an inch closer to his son and backslapped him. DRaco fell back to the floor.

"Boy you better learn to watch your tone. I hate you and you know it. You are nothing to me. So watch it, your treading on very thin ice." Lucius growled before leaving to go back to work. Draco stayed on the floor until the clock chimed.

'Wow only twelve o'clock and I've already had one of the worse days in the history of horrid days.' Draco thought. Draco manuvered his way to the kitchen before jumping on the counter, grabbing an apple.

"I should try and do something I mean its not even One and I have nothing to do," Draco thought aloud. "God I really need a new life." Draco slugged upstairs to nap before his father came home to beat him like a pillow.

**A/N: I wrote this because I want to. Not all my Facts are right because I had to put them like that to fit my story. This is a totally a wip. Hope you liked it. I know there is some mistakes but I can't do anything about it because they all look good. I know there are some spelling or/and grammer problems but I don't see them so. Okay enough of my rambling I just want some reviews. Nice ones please because I'll just ignore them. I'm to tired with my finals coming up and regents so please be kind to me. **


	2. Chapter 2 unraveling secrets

**Chapter two **

**Unraveling Secrets **

**Disclaimer: I really wanna say Harry Potter is mine but the lawyers says if I do that they will sue me, I own nothing**

**Warning: Violence, abuse, torture, slash later on. **

**A/N: Hi this is my second chappie. Not to long I'm sooooooooo sorry but I have lots of Plot bunnies. Have fun and read this. Also I wrote half of this in fake nails which is hard so please be kind. All spelling and grammer mistakes are mine own fault. I tried my goddamn hardest to make sure all this made sense.**

**A/n: This chappie has a lot of cursing in it so people who are offeneded by bad words shouldn't even be reading any of my stories. Please review like**

**neverfall16: thanks so much for being the only person to review. **

_**'Its impossible to see the screams of the Silent. The Silent keep putting up more and more lies and walls so you can't see the truth. Its not that they don't want help, because they do, its just that the world has hurt them to much so they believe you are going to hurt them to.' {said by me lemonrocker}**_

*&*&*&*&*****************************************************&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**********************

Harry laid his head down. He was bored outta his mind. The rain was pounding on his window and the sky was grey. Sirius and Tonks had left to do something important to do. They wouldn't let him know exactly what they were doing. Harry didn't mind it was their business not his. Ron was currently talking about the Chudley Cannons, Hermione was reading a book in the corner of the room. He really hoped something exciting would happen before he died of boredom.

"Harry do you wanna talk?" Hermione asked softly

"Um...Sure about what though?" Harry questioned unsure that he wanted to continue with this conversation.

"About umm... maybe you can tell- nevermind Harry. How 'bout we talk about next school year... oh I don't know." Hermione shrugged then covered her face with the book she was reading.

"Um I'm betting you wanna talk about how I got injured because I doubt any of the adults would've told you? Well long story really short...my uncle beat me up and no I don't wanna go any further than that." Harry said trying to void any emotions in his voice but not really succeeding.

Hermione nodded and said nothing more neither did Ron. Molly walked in after awhile. "Dears I know that today isn't the best day to do anything outside but maybe you guys could stop sulking around the house and help me with some housework?" Molly suggested. Grumbles of replys came.

*&*&*& *&*&*&*

Malfoy Manor

*&*&*&*&*&*&**

"Tonks Why do I hafta be here again?" Sirius asked despretly

"You hafta be here because I said so." She said before knocking on the door.

"One minute!" A voice said before they heard rushing down steps and the door opened. A lilthe Draco Malfoy stood in the doorway, sweat slidding down his forehead.

"Yes? What do you want?" he asked

"Hiya Draco. Is your mom home?" Tonks asked. Draco shook his head. "Okay can we come in?" She asked

"Um sure why not. You guys can wait in the sitting room. Is that alright?" Draco said, moving through the house to the sitting room. He motioned them to sit. "Do you need something to drink or eat. I can get a house-elf on it right away." Draco questioned.

"Um sure." Tonks said. Draco left the room.

Draco walked into the kitchen and stopped in his tracks. Right in front of him stood his father, pointing his wand in front of him.

"Father." Draco said while bowing "What are you doing here so early?"

"Forget that. What the fuck are those people do here, brat!" Lucius growled.

"They.... um came for.." Draco was cut off when Lucius slapped him.

"I don't care! Worthless!" Lucius put a silencing charm on the room before continuing his tirade. "Fucking brat! You think your worth anything! Your not!" Lucius backhanded Draco causing him to fall next to the cabinet.

"Your just a whore!" A swift kick to his chest. "Bastard!" Lucius lowered himself to his bleeding son's eye level. He lifted one hand and moved a strand of silver blonde hair from his son's face. "You are much more beautiful when you don't make me angry." Lucius grabbed a knife off the counter."Give me your arm." Lucius growled.

Draco whimpered "Please, Daddy don't" Lucius narrowed his eyes

"Give me your fucking arm, boy!" Draco complied and handed his arm.

"Now you know whats going to happen, right?" Dråco nodded then Lucius pressed the knife into Draco's pale skin until dark, rich, satin-like blood ran down the arm. Draco whimpered and turned his head so his father wouldn't see the tears forming in his eyes.

"Shut it! What have I told you before. A Malfoy can never show weakness!" Draco nodded

"Yes father."

Lucius stood up and bellowed "Get up you fucking imbecile!" Draco struggle to get up but when he did his hair hung in his face, Lucius grabbed him by the wrist and yanked him closer while digging his nails into the flesh.

"Daddy please stop. It hurts please." Draco whimpered. Lucius growled

"What the hell did we just talk about! A Malfoy never begs!" he pushed him on the floor. He picked up a plate from the counter and threw it to the ground next to Draco. Draco curled into a ball until Lucius grabbed a fist full of his hair and pulled him up on his knees.

"You worthless piece of crap! You think you can get away with anything but you can't! Weak ass probably ain't even my kid!" Lucius yelled.

"Unlike you I know I can't get away with anything. You parade around thinking no one will ever tell but one day your little plan will be founded out and you will pay the price for your wrongdoings." Draco whispered..

"What the hell is that suppose to mean, whore! You going to tell someone. You know what will happen if you do. So I wouldn't." Lucius threatened. Lucius took a deep breathe then looked around the room "Clean up this mess." he said beforee leaving. Draco stayed on his knees before falling to the floor, feeling very faint. He slipped into unconscience unbeknowest to the onlookers. Tonks and Sirius stood in the room under a invisability spell.

"Oh my... Sirius we hafta help him!" Tonk screech running forward. Sirius was so shocked at what he just witnessed, the ever so perfect Malfoy family has a very dark secret. He ran forward and checked for vitals. He was still alive but just barely. The kid was bleeding from a long knife mark on his left arm and multiple little scratches from the plate breaking on him. Sirius took the uninjured arm and apparated to Grimwaulde place. Tonks ran to the stairs and yelled for help. Sirius ripped a bedsheet and tied it around his arm. Molly Weasley and Severus Snape walked in the room. Molly looked shocked and Snape looked like someone had slapped him.

"What the hell happened!" He yelled running to the aid of his godson.

"His father" Was the reply. Snape looked at the speaker. His current espression looking like it could kill a man. He turned back to Draco and started to work on his cuts and brusies until Madame Pomfrey came buistling in mumbling about how kids these days get hurt to much. They were done after about a half 'n'hour. Pomfrey handed Snape everything Draco was going to need to get better. She even gave him a Dreamless Sleep potion for himself. She left the room.

"How the hell did I not know about this. He's my Godson for crying out loud! How did I not know about this!" Snape said, falling into a chair right next to Draco's bed. I saw him so many times but I never guess... Lucius would take this as far as he did." Snape stared off into to space until someone spoke up.

"Sometimes people can make others see want them to see, which most of the time isn't the truth. Everybody can and most people do that. Its not your fault you couldn't hear the screams of the Silent." Everyone looked over to see who was speaking, it was Harry. He was looking straight at Draco, thinking. How could two people so diffferent be so alike? Harry turned around and ran out the room, tears welling up in his eyes. Sirius ran after him. Everyone was very quiet as if the smallest sound could wake the sleeping boy. No one would know the true pain he lived through until he awoke, whenever that would be.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&

Harry walked down the stairs at max speed. Tears falling freely. How could he not notice. It was pretty obvious now. Draco was being abused at home like he was. Something he should've noticed.

"God! How could I've been so god damn stupid" Harry thought aloud.

"You said so yourself; there is no way to hear the screams of the Silent. You know this wasn't your fault." Sirius asked. Harry looked down, not knowing what to answer.

"I'm not sure how to answer that. I mean I know most people can't hear the screams but I usally can. I just always know how someone was feeling or if they were hurt. I don't know why but I never felt nothing from Draco. It was odd. That should've been my warning sign. No feeling radiating from one person is outta the way of the world." Harry stated, knowing that he was sounding crazy. Sirius looked at his Godson. He was so wise for somebody his age.

"Harry, if you can't blame Snape than you can't blame yourself. Snape is much more closer to the Malfoys' than you are. He should've known. You, someone who lives on the other side of the wizarding world, think you should've known. I should've known I'm like the second cousin to the kid. I'm family. Harry you should've been worrying about yourself instead of others." Sirius looked at his Godson. Eyes shining as if he was full of knowlegde or he was just a crazy loon. Either one could be used to explain Sirius

Black.

"I know but I just can't help but feel as if I had noticed something then I could've help him or gotten him help. I could've made him go to Dumbledore." Harry explained. Sirius sighed

"Why didn't you ever go to the Headmaster?" Sirius asked. Harry looked up, then looked to the side.

"I.......... don't know." Harry said honestly. His eyes welled up more. How could you explain this to anyone. "Sirius honestly I _can't_ talk about this at the moment." Harry looked straight into his eyes. Sirius walked up to Harry and pulled him into a hug, Harry was taken aback.

"You talk about it when you are ready talk. I'm very proud of you nonetheless." Sirius said. "And Harry, it's not wierd to feel other's feelings. Its' called empathy. You feel the pain of the world along with your own pain. I know an Empath she used to go to Hogwarts. She was a very nice person but she had her problems."

**A/N: Yes please review because if you don't the world will end, you don't wanna be the cause of the end of the world now do ya? I am the cause of the end of the World.... Mwahahahahahahahaahahahahahaha.............. eep the man in white hide me! **


	3. Chapter 3: Upon Waking

**Chapter Three: Upon Waking.**

**Disclaimer: I haven't not been owning Harry Potter franchise. If I did I swear to you I would send you all cookies.**

**Warning: Same as before. With lots of swearing.**

**PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED, I THANK YOU VERY MUCH I LOVE YOU ALL!!!! **

**A/N: I know I haven't written in a long time. I've been busy with the pathetic thing I call my life. And more plot bunnies for a whole lotta things. I hope you all can forgive me!! Anyway this is a short chapter just to humor you all. I have a very short expansion thingy majerger.**

Draco Malfoy awoke to a headache and a lot of body pain. He sighed as he blinked and took in his surroundings. He noticed he wasn't in his room at the manor. _'what the fuck!' _he thought. He turned towards the window and saw his Godfather, Severus Snape sitting in a chair right beside the bed. He reached over and touched his shoulder. Snape awoke with a jump.

"Draco! You're up. You had me so worried. What happened?!" he asked worry lacing his voice.

"First answer me this; where the hell am I?" he asked dreading the answer.

"You are somewhere where that damn father of yours won't ever get to!" Snape all but yelled. Draco flinched at the loud noise, he'd never had his Godfather yelling at him.

"Please be quiet." he asked meekly.

"Oh I am so sorry Draco, I will be. I need to call Pomfrey so she can check you." Snape said getting up.

"No!" Draco said fear shining in his eyes. Snape noticed this and wondered what the hell Lucius had done to him.

"Draco, we need to know what happened." Snape said quietly.

"_**He**_ did what _**he **_always does. _**He**_ whores me off to the highest bidder and allows them to use me anyway they want. _**That's**_ what's happening. _**That's**_ all _**you**_ need to know." Draco said dangerously.

"Drac-" Snape sighed and nodded as he saw the determination in his godson's eyes. "As long as you get better."

Tonks walked into Draco's room and saw him sitting up. She sighed and brought the attention to herself. "I'm glad you are up. Do you know how worried we've been?" She said. "What are you doing sitting up? You need to rest!" She looked directly at Snape and glared. Wasn't he supposed to be watching this kid!?

"I don't need to rest I need to go back home. I need to see my mom." Draco said eagerly. Tonks shook her head and pulled out her wand. She silently did a charm and watched her cousin fall back against the bed.

"It was needed." She said to Snape, who had a look of terror running across his face.

"You- he needs to be cared for. Not charmed!" He said outraged at her actions.

"Yes and by me placing that spell on him made sure we could have time to make this house more 'can't-escape-from-here.' proof." She said, "He was ready to jump ship and we couldn't allow that now can we?" Snape nodded against his disapproval. He only hoped that they could save this kid.

Draco woke again and placed a hand on his head, which acted as if it was spinning. He grasped at his stomach and closed his eyes. He felt sick to his stomach. 'Oh damn, I think I'm going to puke.' he thought as he got up and ran towards the bathroom. He emptied his already empty stomach into the toilet. He took a deep breath and tried to calm his self down. He shouldn't be acting like this. He needed to calm down and try to remember what the hell happened. 'Okay, you woke up and saw Snape. He..... said something!!! Argg dammit!! I need to remember!!'

"You're up, thats good." He turned and faced Tonks.

"What the **HELL** did **YOU** do to **ME**!!!" He screeched. He knew he shouldn't be acting like this but usually he didn't get sick to his stomach for no reason and also he had no idea where he was but somehow knew she was involved.

"**WE **saved **YOU** from **DYING**" She said back, "You could've died if we weren't there." She watched a small light shine in his eyes and he nodded.

"Fine you saved me but why am I sick?" he asked.

"I don't know. Pomfrey is coming to check you out." she said. Draco nodded then got up on his feet and made his way back to bed.

"Then I will wait for her." Tonks smiled at Draco, she loved how cute he acted.

"Yes, well I'll be right back in a second." She walked out and saw Sirus standing outside the door.

"Hows he going?" he asked.

"Fine but I think you should visit him." She said.

"I-I-I can't. I-I wouldn't know what to say." Sirus said, "Anyway I think Pomfrey is here."

Tonks frowned at her cousin and moved out of the way for the bustling Nurse. She watched Sirus turn around and left down the corridor. She moved into the room with Draco and Pomfrey and watched the Nurse do her job. Tonks was amazed at how nice Draco was acting when usually he would be a bit of a ponce. She saw Pomfrey's face and then watched the woman turn around and call her over to a secluded area in the room.

"Whats the matter?" Tonks asked.

"I fear that he is........ pregnant." She said quietly.

"What! How!?" Tonks was outraged at this point.

"You see I can only guess that his mother was Veela and _all_ Veela's can get pregnant and he must have contracted that gene." Pomfrey explained.

"My God, we have to tell him." She said.

"I know but I don't know how he will take it." Pomfrey said. "Just give him this potion every morning." Pomfrey took her leave. Tonks smiled at Draco before telling him to rest more.

"Molly, I don't know what to do. I just got some news, Draco is pregnant." Tonks said.

"Oh dear that is a problem. Well does he know?" Tonks sighed.

"No thats just it. I don't think I can tell him." She sighed again before leaving the room. "I'm going to take a walk."

**A/N: I know this is short but I wanted to give you all something because I'm going to a place where technology is almost non-existing. Some one save me. Thanks for all the reviews.**


End file.
